KMAQ
KMAQ is a Fox O&O affiliate in Prattsville, NE, broadcasting on Channel 13. It is owned by Fox Television Stations. Syndicated programming on KMAQ includes Seinfeld, TMZ Live, The Wendy Williams Show, ''The Take'', Family Matters, and Halt and Catch Fire among others. Programming Schedule Station Slogans * Don't Let Fox Channel 13 Weekends Pass You By (1987-1988; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 13, This is the Year (1988-1990; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * It's on Fox 13 (1990-1992; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Everybody Knows It's on Fox 13 (1992-1993; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 13: You're Watching It (1993-1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * It Could Only Happen on Fox 13 (1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 13 is Kickin' It (1994-1995; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 13, Cool Like Us (1995-1996; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Non-Stop Fox 13/Fox 13, 30 Years (1996-1997; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Just One Fox 13 (1997-2000; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * If It's Really Special, It's on Fox 13 (1999-2002; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 13 Now (2002-2005; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 13 is Be There (2005-2006; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * The Most Powerful Name in Local News (2007-present) * So Fox 13 (2008-2015; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * We are Fox 13 (2015-present; localized version of Fox ad campaign) Ownership History * KMAQ-TV Inc. (1966-1975) * Metromedia Inc. (1975-1986) * Fox Television Stations (1986-present) Branding History * Channel 13 (1966-1975, 1986-1987) * Metromedia 13 (1975-1986) * Fox Channel 13 (1987-1988) * Fox 13 (1988-present) News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) * Thomas Roland - anchor; weekday mornings and Fox 13 News Midday (1993) * Laurie Kloss - anchor; weekday mornings and Fox 13 News Midday (1998) * Tom Kornet - anchor; weeknights at 5 and 9 (1989; formerly of KRHP) * Carla Madison - anchor; weeknights at 5 and 9 (1994) * Mark Wilson - anchor; weekend evenings (1987, to be retired on 2/4/2020) * Lisa Denis - anchor; weekend evenings (1995) Fox 13 Weather Meteorologists * Harry Thompson - meteorologist; weekday mornings and Fox 13 News Midday (2001) * Jill Beaverson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5 and 9 (1992) * Mike Dunbar - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2000) Fox 13 Sports Team * Tim Maltin - sports director; weeknights at 5 and 9 (1991) * Ronnie Adams - sports reporter; weekend evenings (2004) Current On-Air Reporters * Carl Payne - general assignment reporter (1990) * Harriette Gianoulis - general assignment reporter (2003) * Miranda Fuentes - general assignment reporter (1997) * Owen Edelson - general assignment reporter (2002) * Jennifer Rizzo - general assignment reporter (1988) * Luke Curran - general assignment reporter (2005) Former On-Air Staff * Steve Bearlow - anchor (1974-1989) * Sue Simon - anchor (1977-1994) * Ken Donaldsworth - chief meteorologist (1979-1992; then main anchor at KNPR, now retired) * Leonard Lucas - sports director (1983-1991) * Christine Norse - weekday morning news anchor (1993-1998) * Ron Crane - weekday morning meteorologist (1993-2001) * Jake Sheen - sports director (1985-1991) * Mike Quaker - reporter (1975-1990) * Karlina Lansbury - reporter (1987-2003; now at KCPR) Newscast Titles * NewsWatch 13 (1974-1977) * The Nine O'Clock News (1977-1983) * News 13 (1983-1986) * Channel 13 News (1986-1987) * Fox Channel 13 News (1987-1988) * Fox 13 News (1988-present) Category:Channel 13 Category:Prattsville, NE Category:Nebraska Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Fox affiliated stations Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Independent stations Category:Television stations and channels established in 1966 Category:Fox Corporation